Usagi's Revelations
by Aurora Boreale Norrsken
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to Before the Silver Millennium. Its a brief timeline, of how Usagi learns her true identity, and lives with it, transforming to her final, and first form and body. And how everything was as it was supposed to be, and how Light and Hope does exist. Please read and review.


Usagi never understood why the Crystal chose her. She never understood why it followed her every wish and obeyed her heart, so much more than it did to her Moon Mama. As the sunlit haired young woman, of only twenty laid there in her bed with Mamo-chan next to her, she remembered vaguely when she held the title Princess Serenity.

It was a time of peace in the kingdom, as it always was. But on that night, the Queen was introducing the Princess of the Serenity Line to the Crystal, for the very first time. Princess Serenity was only twelve years old, when she 'met' the Silver Imperial Crystal. Usagi could remember that the Queen had said something about the Crystal was different that day.

"Princess Serenity? Daughter, it's time to wake up."

The Princess stirred in her chambers, opening her brightly blued eyes to see her mother sitting on the edge of her lavished bed. Slowly, the princess sat up, looking at her mother curiously, and tiredly. A low rumble echoed in the room and the girl blushed a bit, chuckling nervously.

"Yes, mother? Is there something wrong?"

Queen Selenity smiled calmly to her daughter and stood, bringing the girl to her feet. Instantly, maids and servants ushered themselves into the room and started to dress the girl. Once her white chiffon dress was in place, and her bow tied to her lower back, the Queen lead her Princess to the dining hall, staying silent. Half way there, she answered.

"No, nothing is wrong. I have something very special to show you later today, after you eat, Princess Serenity." Briefly, the Queen looked to her daughter, a stern expression on her features.

The Princess merely nodded as they entered the dining hall.

Shortly after they had eaten, they were walking down a very long, fairly narrow corridor, the Queen in front, Princess behind her. Serenity's eyes widened as they came to a large door. The door was covered in various, obviously old and very special decorations of flowers, and moons and stars. In the center of the door, though, was a large, upwards facing golden crescent moon and it shined with power as the mother and daughter approached; idly, Serenity's felt the crescent moon on her forehead burn to life.

The door opened on its own. As the Queen stepped through, a silver light washed over her, as though she was walking into water. Sparkles fell to the floor as a crown appeared officially atop her head. It was a small crown, merely a circlet of solid moonlight, though atop that was a replica of the Silver Crystal, though small and in lotus formation; it was used as a decoration atop her crown to signify her power.

As the princess herself stepped through the door, nothing extravagant like that happened; no, rather, the Door gave her nothing. Serenity never understood why.

"Daughter, I bring you here, to the Moon Palace's Prayer Room, to show you the Crystal of the Cosmos." Selenity spoke to her daughter in a warm, but firm voice, showing that right now, she was acting as Queen of the Moon, not a mother.

Princess Serenity's eyes widened and she stepped up to the altar, where the Crystal sat. As she approached, the Crystal glowed brightly and Serenity's blue eyes lit up. Queen Selenity watched silently, holding her breath in anticipation.

Shakily, Princess Serenity's hand reached out to touch the Crystal. She felt a pull to it. She felt like it was part of her, and she needed to touch it, at least, to feel its comforting weight in her palm- its weight? Had she held it before?

The instant her finger touched the Crystal, Serenity cried out in shock. Power washed over her body, sparkles dancing across her skin. The young girl yanked her hand away as she gasped again. She had heard something, from the Crystal!

"Serenity…I am so glad to see you, finally."

The Princess of the Moon relayed the message to her mother, who merely smiled calmly and explained.

"You see, Princess Serenity, the Crystal has been waiting. Ever since you were born, and before that, it was waiting to meet you. It built this palace, to keep you and me, and our people safe. Ever since you were born, the Crystal has been waiting for the chance to meet you. It loves you, my daughter, and it will protect you, as it has protected me. The Crystal does not serve us, as our allies and enemies believe. Rather, it chooses to stay here with us, because it loves you."

"The Crystal…loves me? How can a magic stone love me, Mother?"

Princess Serenity was baffled, but her mother never answered. No, instead, she merely took the Crystal and cupped it to her breast, allowing it to sink into her body, and then turned to the Door, her long dress sweeping behind her.

Of course, Queen Selenity had known what that voice was. The voice of the Crystal was a recorded momento of the Serenity inside the Crystal, before she was born anew. She dared not voice it to her daughter though.

Later that night, Princess Serenity had dreams of a man with dark black hair, and striking blue eyes, with armor made of a strange material, and a rose in his hand.

Usagi's eyes opened and she turned her head to look at the clock. It read, in bright and flashing red lights, 12:00 a.m. She let out a loud sigh and shifted from the bed, careful not to wake her Mamo-chan. Standing, the woman of merely twenty years old walked to the balcony of her and her fianceé's apartment, to gaze up at the full moon.

In just one year, she would become pregnant with Chibi-Usa and just a year later, she would give birth to her Heir, and then Crystal Tokyo would rise. With the rising of her kingdom, she would take the mantel of Neo-Queen Serenity, and she would rule the Cosmos, as her mother had before her.

As Usagi roved through her older memories, the moon suspiciously glowed brighter, and then the blonde felt her body freeze up. Her blue eyes widened before taking on a silvery hue. Softly, in her mind, a voice whispered to her, so soft and kind.

"Serenity, my darling. Do not fear me anymore. I am the Crystal, inside your heart. It is time you knew the truth."

Again, the recorded voice, from the Crystal's long since re-birthed self, Serenity, but Usagi didn't know that. Merely nodding, since it was all she could do, Usagi let the Crystal tell her the truth.

With barely a care in the world, the Silver Imperial Crystal told her of how Queen Selenity had come to possess it, and the contract that had been made. Tears pricked Usagi's eyes and she fell to the ground in shock, barely registering that her Mamo-chan had awoken moments ago, and rushed to her side.

The poor woman shuddered and sobbed in her hands, sobbed for her mother's sacrifice, sobbed for how cruel life was. Sobbed just for gratefulness that she was given this chance to live, but unsure if it was a dream, now that she knew the truth.

The Crystal went on to explain how her and Mamo-chan had become soul mates. Silver went to Gold as water went to a lake. After Serenity had been reborn, she had no memory of being the Crystal, living in her prism. When she and Endymion met, the crystal which held her true power now, linked to the Golden Crystal that Endymion was in line for, and they fell in love. Never in her entire life was Usagi so grateful that Serenity and Endymion- that her and Mamo-chan had met.

A year later, as Usagi's body prepared to deal with the pregnancy of Chibi-Usa, she stared up at the full moon once more. She knew so much now. She knew that tomorrow, she would raise Crystal Tokyo, she would accept her crown, and she and her crystal would become one, officially. And just a year later, she would give birth, and stop aging.

Her hands cupped themselves to her chest and slowly, the Crystalized version of her true powers emerged, in the shape of its true form, silvery white in a lotus flower formation. It glowed and pulsed and she closed her eyes. Instantly, across the globe, she could see the damage done to the Earth, and she knew she could repair it. Standing there, Usagi set to work, just as the clock struck midnight.

It would be many years later that as Neo-Queen Serenity lay encased in quartz, she was on the moon once more.

"Princess Serenity, my daughter. You have returned!" Queen Selenity came to her daughter, who was in her Neo-Queen dressings, and hugged her tightly. Her daughter returned the hug gently, resigned in her actions, as her teachings had taught her to be.

"Mother..Selenity…the Crystal- it…it showed me the truth, years ago. I am so sorry that I made that pact with you, even after all you had been through."

"No, Serenity. It is alright. I don't mind. I lived a long life, and I gave birth to you, as a daughter. I got to raise you, even if our time together was short, and I love you all the more now that I see you have become what you have always dreamt of being. A mother, a Queen, a Lover, and a Friend, at most. I am so proud of you, my precious daughter, even if I was not your true creator."

Serenity's eyes pricked with tears and she hugged her mother tightly. She was not sure how long she was on the moon, be it perhaps months, or years. But she knew that everything on the moon, the palace, her room, the other rooms were the same as she had left them when she died, before the attack of Beryl. Once a day, the Prayer Tower would flash, and Serenity would get a bit dizzy, swooning; once, she fell down to her knees.

Queen Selenity frowned in concern, then realized that her grand-daughter's mission had been accomplished and her daughter had yet to awaken from her quartz slumber.

The Queen's hand came to her daughter's arm gently and she smiled to her.

"My precious, it is time to leave. You are being called back to your body. You must go now, and return to Crystal Tokyo, to your family and loved ones."

"But mother, I don't want to leave you alone…I don't want us to part."

"I will always be with you, in your heart. Though I will be unable to hug you and comfort you as I wish, when you cry. But I will always be able to share your joy, and happiness. I love you, my precious daughter, Neo-Queen Serenity. Now go, Small Lady needs you."

Serenity nodded and hugged her mother tightly. Shortly after, her eyes opened and she sat up slowly, sighing out softly and willing the quartz to recede.

Many, many, many years later, Serenity stood out on the battle ground of the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. On the bloody soil lay her friends, her husband and king, and her daughter and her fiancée. Just as the past had happened, it had happened in the future. Her daughter died before she saw her crown and everybody else went down with her.

Bright blue eyes stared up at Chaos, burning with rage and sorrow, grief and yet a strange…happiness. Regal hands reached to the sky. In the palms appeared a crystal, so beautiful in its lotus flower formation.

Scratchy was the Empress of Stars' voice, and she whispered the words so gently.

The words that would take her through the transformation.

The words that would restore her first body.

"Cosmos Crystal Power…Make-up!"

And so, the Sailor Wars continued once more, with the fall of the Crystal Millennium. With a wave of her hand, Neo-Queen Serenity, now in her truest form, her first body, Cosmos, sent her friends, family, and daughter and her fiancée to the future.

And so, the past repeated itself.

Perhaps this time, things would be different, Cosmos thought to herself as she sealed Chaos away, and closed her eyes.

When she would awaken once more, she would be Usagi again. And she knew Luna would be waiting for her. She knew she would find the others, they would be normal, even if for a few short years, before Crystal Tokyo was to rise again.

But for now…the Empress of the Cosmos needed to sleep.

In her hands, the Silence Glaive, Hotaru's weapon, fell silently.

In the darkness of space, the Crystal Millennium was destroyed.

Somewhere in the wee morning hours, a young woman with blonde-silver hair in odangos opened her brightly shining blue-silver eyes.

* * *

I own nothing!

Read and review!


End file.
